


Story?

by Imthecattoyoursun



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthecattoyoursun/pseuds/Imthecattoyoursun
Summary: Two girls stuck in the middle of a zombie outbreak. Violence, and mystery. First work on here.





	Story?

“Don’t you hate it when you get an idiot’s brains all over your new dress?” Janie jumped when the smaller girl spoke out of nowhere. “I mean, you’re always going and getting new clothes… So doesn't it annoy you?” A sigh and a wet noise filled the air as Janie removed the axe from the creature’s head. 

“I’m not annoyed, just irritated that we’re stuck in a wasteland with these things.” Janie turned to the girl, “And what about you? Are you annoyed?” The girl shrugged, ratted hair falling off of her shoulder. 

“I don’t really care. As long as we get back I’m cool. Also I like that you say wasteland when we’re in the middle of Vegas” The girl’s lack of concern on her face was disturbing, and Janie tried not to cringe at the blood dripping from the teen’s side. A glance at her reflection in the window of a nearby building proved she wasn’t much better off herself. Makeup smeared on one side and a bloody cloth wrapped around her leg, Janie thought that, Yeah getting back was a good idea. The two walked, sounds of destruction and groaning backing them. “This almost feels like we’re in a TV show.” The teen jumped on a fallen stop sign and laughed at the ringing noise it made. “If this was a TV show we should have narration by that one guy… uh I forget his name. The guy who sounds like he has God’s voice.” 

“Why are you talking about this?” Janie groaned and glanced around the corner, eyeing a creature dragging itself across the ground.

“‘Cause I ca- why’d you stop?” The teen leaned over to peek around Janie’s middle, “Oh that  _ cannot  _ be sanitary… do you think he knows that?” With a roll of her eyes, Janie creeped forward, raising the axe above her head. With a sickening thud the blade pierced through the thing’s skull, black sludge leaking out from around the edge of the blade. “Oh that’s gotta hurt. Ten points to BlueBird!” The teen cheered at Janie’s kill. 

“BlueBird? Really?”

“Well you’re hair’s blue and you gotta nice voice so I thought BlueBird was appropriate.”

“Reasonable.”

“Yep! Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Janie it’s getting up. Janie it’s getting up! JANIE IT’S GETTING UP!” The teen’s voice jumped in octaves as the thing slowly sat up. Janie turned and swung the axe taking the creature’s head with it. The thing once again slumped to the ground. 

“Remind me to remove their heads whenever we run into them.” 

“You got it Cap’n!”

“Annnd now I’m a Captain.” Janie’s shoulders slumped forward as she leaned her head against a building. “By the way, we’ve been running for about a week now… and I still don’t know your name.” The teen paused and then moved to crouch underneath Janie’s slumped figure, looking straight up into her hazy eyes. 

“I guess I just forgot to tell you… Well, let’s start again.” The two of them moved so that they were facing towards each other, the teen holding out her hand. “I’m Jacklyn Theodore Roselyn! I’ve lived in the united states with my grandparents, my entire life!” The girls shook hands and Janie smiled.

“I suppose you deserve my full name and a fact as well… Well, I am Janice Katherine Smith, and I worked with others on the system known as Dynamic, Intellectual Skills and Categories. Also known as DISC.” Jacklyn’s happy expression fell for a brief moment before returning. 

“That sounds interesting… can you tell me about it?” Jacklyn held onto Janie’s hand as they walked down the empty stress. Janie paused and then nodded. 

“Of course! Well, let’s see… Oh yes! DISC is, as I said, Dynamic, Intellectual Skills and Categories. I won’t go into the science of it, but it basically gives test subject extreme abilities and skills.” Janie continued to talk as Jacklyn listened and toyed with a knife. “We were working with test subjects in a closed environment, not wanting anything to get out of hand. But… somebody took the data out of the lab. Next thing I know we’re getting reports of genetically enhanced children all over the country!” “That sounds… complicated… I’m not gonna ask any more.” Jacklyn released Janie’s hand and proceeded to glance around the open area. “Also, is it good to be in this area? Shouldn’t we be in a safe house or something?” Janie turned towards her and shook her head.

“Being in a closed space could get us trapped, we’re more safe in the open.” The girls turned ‘round a corner and stopped. “Okay, not what I was looking for.” Janie frowned at the collapsed building that stood in their path. “Now what do we do?” 

“Duh, we can just climb over it.” Jacklyn rolled her eyes and heaved herself onto a chunk of the building that stood tall over her. “See - ugh - Easy!” She grunted when she unintentionally knocked her hip onto the edge.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“You sure? I know how it feels when you hip-check a corner, it’s not pleasant.” Janie smiled at her companions legs hanging over the side of the wall.

 “Yeah I’m sure. What about you? Think you can get up here in your old age?” The teasing tone was accompanied by an amused smirk.

“I’M TWENTY-FIVE!! So I’m not old…” Janie pouted and grabbed the edge. Jacklyn sat up and watched her friend try to pull herself up onto the edge. “...Little help over here?” Loud laughter rang out as the two girls slowly carried on, helping each other along the way.

 


End file.
